Breezes and Lillies - Nobody Knew
by SamanthaGMalfoy
Summary: Lilly gave birth to Breeze, years later Lilla. Petunia reported her abusive husband after he killed their son. Now living alone with her two nieces. Nobody knew how little things would effect the world so much. Maybe it was Lilly being pregnant with Severus Snape's illegitimate son when the Dark Lord attacked on All Hallows Eve that changed everything. Who really knows?


So I first got the idea for this off of a news report my mom showed me. I thought it would be interesting to write something about that, but add in a little magic for the fun of it. Someday if I get really serious about becoming an author I'll turn this into an actual not story without any HP stuff or whatever. So here goes!

* * *

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Singing**

~Parseltoungue~

* * *

The constant buzz each time she changed the channel was the only sound besides the clinking of spoons against cereal bowls.

Finally something seemed to grasp her attention long enough to watch the news report. "-has been spotted again at the dubbed 'Pirate Park' at around 3:30 pm yesterday. Witnesses say he is asking for a 'girl like the wind'. Please contact the local police if you have any information. This certainly isn't the normal playground-predator. This one's different. I think we can all tell."

The woman absentmindedly changed the channel again. Somehow she didn't notice her oldest daughter's eyes widened for a moment, then the emotion disappeared, leaving behind a look of concentration.

* * *

Bending down towards the kitchen table, she whispered, "Lilla, it's time for summer school."

"Okay, Sissy." She looked up as she spoke, just as quietly, if not even more so.

And they left quietly, the only noise was the softest sound of the front door closing.

The woman never noticed them leave.

Perhaps it was the mild compulsive charm that Ivy murmured wandlessly, or maybe the woman was just too depressed to even notice her nieces leave.

* * *

"Lilla, do you have any homework today?"

"I finished it Sissy. Teacher gave me math and reading. Will you sing me a song?"

"Okay Lilla."

She contemplated what to sing, as she never sang the same melody twice. Her songs were like the wind, sometimes the sound was similar, but was never truly the same.

**"Sister, sister. We're walking down the pavement.**

**"Sister, sister. We ain't got nothing to regret.**

**"Sister, sister. Follow me down this road.**

**"And we'll go twistin' and turnin' in the**

**afte'noon sun.**

**"Skip on down the path with a million branches, we don't know where to run.**

**"Keep on goin'... And Just imagine, that day we'll be free.**

**"Just hold on to me, and one day Lilla… I promise we'll leave."**

"I like it." She whispered thoughtfully.

"I do too." Breeze murmured in her ear before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

* * *

She noticed he was there. He was pretending to be on a green iPhone 5C. As if he knows what an iPhone is, let alone how to use one. Breeze almost wanted to giggle. Except that it wouldn't be right, the giggle, in their situation.

She bent down so she was at eye level with Lilla. "Hey Lill's, how about if you go play for a little bit? Sissy needs to talk to someone."

Lilla smiled. "Okay Sissy. I think Evan's going to push Jenny Brown down the play-hill soon."

"Lilla, just make sure not to do it to important people, okay? Don't ever do that to Aquarius, okay?"

"I know Sissy. Aqua is Draco's little sister. Aqua told me something her father tells her."

"Really what?" Breeze asked, pretending to have no idea for Lilla's benefit..

"A clean cut is far better than one tarnished with dirt and mud." Lilla recited proudly.

"Remember that Lilla. It's very important." Breeze said.

"Okay Sissy. I'm going to go play with Evan now." Lilla waved goodbye as she ran off.

Breeze smiled at that and waved across the playground at Evan's father. It was a wonderful story, how Evan came to be. But tragic none the less.

Severus had discovered that at Lily Potter's death, the glamour concealing her pregnancy had disappeared. It was a wonder that the child survived the killing of it's mother, but just barely. Severus took the infant, which had missed the last month of growing in Lily's womb, and with the help of many potions and spells, and of course love, the baby survived. And grew into a little boy, who was named Evan, after his mother. And of course, no one knew who his mother was but Severus, Breeze, and him.

The thing that made Breeze wonder the most about was that Severus was Evan's father, and not the adopted father either. It made Breeze think about was what Lilly's last years of life had been, if she'd grown to regret her marriage to James. Perhaps James had put her under a love potion of some sort, and she'd finally become immune. Breeze of course understood that only Severus truly knew, but she wasn't about to ask him.

Breeze turned to the person she had come here to see in the first place however, and sat down next to him. She didn't say anything, just waited for him to realize she was there. He seemed to be attempting texting. Attempting being the key word.

He finally noticed her, and she smiled. "Hello Breeze, what a coincidence running into you here."

Breeze smiled tiredly. "Marvolo, cut the formalities, no one's paying us any attention."

"Thank you Bree." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, which she blushed at. "Marvolo, you can't do that when Lilla's around, she'll notice!"

His smile disappeared. "Would it be that bad Breeze, for her to find out? You're going to have to tell her sometime.~

~She's getting sorted this year. I don't want a bad reaction causing her to turn into a lion. She has to be a snake Marvolo."

~Bree, it'll be okay. She loves you.~ He murmured, rubbing circles on her back.

"I know, I know. I'm just being paranoid."

~Shhh...Love. You're no more paranoid than I.~

Breeze smiled ~You always know what to say.~

~I know, that's why you love me.~

~Arrogant dark lords.~ Breeze huffed. ~Can't compliment them without them taking it to their heads.~

Marvolo smiled at that.

* * *

"Lilla, we have to go to summer school now."

"Okay Sissy." Lilla hopped out of bed and got changed into the clothes she'd picked out the night before. A lovely sunset-pink skirt, with a sparkling silver tank top over it. Lilla carefully put on her matching pink sweater, and buttoned the top button. "When will I get my letter Sissy?" She asked.

"Today's your birthday Lilla. You'll get it tonight. That's why we're hurrying to get to summer school, so we won't have to stay late if we're tardy."

"I'm excited Sissy. I can't wait to go to Diagon. It's fun when I'm going with you, but I can't wait to pick out my own pets and wand and robes." Lilla gushed.

Breeze smiled. "You sound like Evan did the other day, Lilla. Did you know that Evan and Professor Snape will be going to Diagon with us?"

"Really?"

"Lilla, of course they are. Evan and you are best friends after all, and Evan always stays at Hogwarts during summers."

They were more than best friends, but of course Lilla didn't know that. They were brother and sister, albeit half. Lilla was two years older than Evan, and James was her father, not Severus.


End file.
